Kate's Nightmare from Hell
by sjfdrgjsrjyrkedyk
Summary: Kate gets kidnapped and raped. Where she is being held is so close to Gibbs. Kibbs. Chapter three is up though it is a short update.
1. Chapter 1

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Kate gets kidnapped and raped, Kibbs.

**Spoilers:** None that I know of yet but if there is any can you please tell me in a review.

**Pairings:** Kibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

**A/N:** I have had this idea in my head for a while but started writing this story on pieces of paper during my Maths, English and French lessons at school at the end of last year.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**Chapter One - The Kidnap**

The team was at a scene, Kate was processing the inside and Gibbs, Tony and McGee were processing the outside when they heard a scream coming from inside the building. Gibbs ran inside closely followed by Tony and McGee, when they got inside they saw that Kate was missing, her NCIS cap was on the ground and a note was sitting in front of her cap.

The note read…

_NCIS_

_If you want to see your agent again I suggest you start looking…_

"Boss what does the note say?" asked Tony.

"Tony," grumbled Gibbs.

"What?" asked Tony.

"Get back to work," grumbled Gibbs in reply.

Tony and McGee went back outside to continue processing the outside while Gibbs stayed inside.

"Where are you Katie?" Gibbs asked himself.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Meanwhile…

…In the boot of a car Kate was regaining consciousness, she moved her hands around looking for her cell but it was just out of her reach, 'I will get it later' she thought to herself. Then she looked for her gun, it was still in its holster and attached to her hip. The car stopped, she sat up enough so that she could reach her cell, and she grabbed it and dialled the number of her boss and lover.

After one ring Gibbs answered.

"Gibbs," he said.

"Jethro, it's me," replied Kate.

"Kate, where are you?" asked Gibbs.

"I'm in the boot of a car we just stopped I think the guy is gonna take me out soon. I love you," said Kate.

"I love you too, I'll get McGee to trace your phone, leave your cell on," replied Gibbs.

"I gotta go he's coming," said Kate then the line went dead Gibbs hoped that her cell was still on.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

"Katie…" said Gibbs, before he walked back outside to where McGee was working.

"McGee!" yelled Gibbs.

"Yes boss," replied McGee.

"Can you trace the GPS thingy in Kate's cell?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll have to go back to the lab and work with Abby," replied McGee.

"Then what are you still doing here?" asked Gibbs in his usual tone.

McGee walked over to the sedan and drove back to NCIS.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back at NCIS in Abby's lab she was processing the personal effects of Petty Officer Joanne Scott.

"Hey Abby," said McGee as he walked into her lab.

"McGee, what are you doing here?" asked Abby.

"I guess you haven't heard what happened," said McGee.

"Well what happened?" asked Abby.

"Kate has been kidnapped and Gibbs wants me to trace the GPS in her cell," replied McGee.

"Oh my god I hope she is gonna be alright," said Abby.

"I think we should start tracing the GPS in Kate's cell," said McGee.

"Yes, yes we should," replied Abby enthusiastically but also angrily as she walked over to her computer.

McGee walked over to Abby and sat down next to her. They started working on tracing Kate's GPS.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Somewhere in a dark basement definitely not Gibbs' basement Kate was sitting in the corner, not bound and not gagged.

A few minutes later the door opened and Kate's attacker walked in and turned on the light momentarily blinding Kate. He was carrying a knife and some rope. When Kate noticed the items she began to scream and move away but her attacker was too fast for her. He grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to a bed that was hidden in the corner and forced her to sit there.

"You can scream and shout all you want Miss NCIS but no one can hear you," said the man.

"I don't care if anyone can hear me or not," said Kate.

"Whatever, I think I'll like you, you are strong willed like the others," replied the man.

"What others?" asked Kate.

"All my other victims, you are different," replied the man.

"How am I different?" asked Kate.

"You are different because you are my second victim that has anything remotely to do with the Navy but my first victim from NCIS," replied the man.

"So you're saying that all of your other victims were civilians besides Petty Officer Joanne Scott," asked Kate.

"Yes, I see you are a good little agent. That's enough talking it's time for me to get to work," replied the man.

He began to undress her but as soon as he started to she started to struggle because she knew what was coming. He placed the knife he had next to Kate's throat.

"If you try and do that again I will slit your throat," said the man.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Meanwhile…

…In Abby's lab McGee and Abby were having trouble tracing Kate's GPS chip in her cell when Gibbs walked in.

"Hey Abs have you got a trace on Kate's cell yet?" asked Gibbs.

"No Gibbs we are having a bit of trouble," replied Abby.

"What sort of trouble?" asked Gibbs.

There was a long pause before Abby replied "Well her cell is off."

"That bastard must have turned it off," muttered Gibbs as he walked out of Abby's lab.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

In the bullpen…

…Tony was sitting at his desk playing computer games when Gibbs walked in.

Gibbs walked over to Tony and whacked him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Tony.

"For playing computer games while we are trying to find Kate," replied Gibbs.

"Sorry boss," said Tony.

"I need coffee," said Gibbs as he walked back over to the elevator.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

A/N: Hopefully I should have more soon and please read and review ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Kate gets kidnapped and raped, Kibbs.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of but if there is any can you please tell me in a review.

**Pairings:** Kibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

**A/N: **In this chapter the rape actually happens but I haven't gone into too much detail.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**Chapter Two - The Rape**

Back in the dark basement…

…The guy had tied a terrified and naked Kate to the bed in the corner; he then walked out leaving her there.

The guy walked back in a few minutes later.

He walked back over to the bed, climbed on and knelt over Kate's petite frame.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back in the bullpen…

…Gibbs had just sat down at his desk after his coffee run when Abby and McGee walked in.

"Have you got a trace on Kate's cell yet?" asked Gibbs.

"No we don't not yet anyway," replied Abby.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Gibbs.

"Well the DNA found on Petty Officer Joanne Scott's uniform and at the crime scene matches a cold case from five years ago," replied Abby.

"Tony pull the case file," said Gibbs.

"On it boss," replied Tony as he typed away on his computer.

"Ah Boss," said McGee.

"What McGee?" asked Gibbs.

"Well the case wasn't one of our cases," replied McGee.

"Well then whose was it?" asked Gibbs a little pissed off.

"It was the FBI's Gibbs, our guy is a serial rapist/killer," replied Abby.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Meanwhile in the dark basement…

…The guy was standing in the corner he had already stripped off his pants and started to walk back over to Kate.

"No, please don't do this," begged Kate.

"I don't think I will be able to stop, you're so hot," replied the man.

"You pig," shouted Kate.

"You shouldn't have said that," said the man, as he slapped Kate across the face and brought his knife back up to her throat.

"I'm sorry," replied Kate in a small voice.

"You better be," said the man.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Meanwhile in the bullpen…

…Gibbs was asking Fornell for the case files on their serial rapist/killer.

"Can you get me the case files on the serial rapist/killer from five years ago?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Fornell.

"I want it before the end of the day Tobias," said Gibbs.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back in the dark basement…

…The guy had put his pants back on and was standing in the opposite corner to where an unconscious Kate was still tied up to the bed then walked over to her and untied her and put her bra and panties back on and left the basement.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

That night…

…In Abby's lab Abby finally got a signal from Kate's cell.

"McGee I finally got a signal on Kate's cell," said Abby.

"Okay I will start the trace and you call Gibbs," replied McGee as he started to type away at the keyboard.

Abby picked up the phone and dialed Gibbs' cell after one ring he picked up.

"_Gibbs_," said Gibbs.

"Gibbs we've got a signal on Kate's cell," replied Abby.

"_Okay I will be in the lab in a few minutes_," said Gibbs then hung up.

A few minutes later Gibbs walked in with his coffee in one hand and a Caf-Pow in the other.

"You got a location yet?" asked Gibbs as he handed Abby her Caf-Pow.

"No not yet Gibbs but we should very soon," replied Abby taking a sip of Caf-Pow.

Just then Gibbs' cell rang, he looked at the caller ID it said "Kate."

"Kate where are you?" asked Gibbs.

"_I don't know_," came Kate's weak reply.

"I have Abby and McGee tracing the signal from your phone, we will find you soon," said Gibbs.

"_If I don't make it I want you to know…_" replied Kate weakly before she was cut off by Gibbs.

"Don't talk like that Kate we _will_ find you," replied Gibbs putting more emphasis in the "will."

"_I know Jethro_," said Kate.

"We have a location Gibbs," said Abby.

"Kate we know where you are we are gonna come and get you," said Gibbs the line went dead.

"Okay where is she?" asked Gibbs walking over in front of the plasma and looked at the map which was there.

Abby was just about to say something when Gibbs said "She is at my neighbors place."

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back in the dark basement…

…The battery in Kate's cell went dead just as she was about to reply to Gibbs.

"Stupid piece of crap," mumbled Kate angrily as she dropped her cell on the ground.

She curled up into a ball in the corner furthest from the door and started crying.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**A/N:** This is it for this chapter I think this might have been the quickest I have ever updated any of my fics, please read and review it means a lot to me. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Kate gets kidnapped and raped, Kibbs.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of but if there is any can you please tell me in a review.

**Pairings:** Kibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

**A/N: **The other day I almost got demoted from moderator to normal member on my favorite forum :(

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**Chapter Three - The Rescue**

In the bullpen…

…Tony heard the ding of the elevator and didn't expect to see Gibbs running off the elevator and over to his desk with McGee following.

"Tony we have a location on Kate," said Gibbs as he got his gun out of his desk drawer.

Tony got his gun out of his drawer too and followed Gibbs over to the elevator and walked in.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back in the basement…

…Kate could hear the muffled shouts of "Clear" coming from upstairs.

Then the door suddenly opened and a silhouetted figure appeared at the door, Kate couldn't tell who it was until they started to walk down the stairs then turned the light on. He saw her curled up in the corner and gasped when he saw cuts and the beginnings of bruises on her body.

"I've found her," shouted Gibbs.

"J-J-Jethro," said Kate shakily.

"It's alright Katie," replied Gibbs as he slowly walked over to Kate and knelt down in front of her.

"W-W-Where is he?" asked Kate.

"He fled out the back and Tony went after him," replied Gibbs.

"I'm scared," said Kate.

"There's nothing to be scared of not while I'm here," replied Gibbs.

They sat there in silence until the paramedics came a few minutes later.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

At the hospital…

…Gibbs was talking to Kate's doctor to see if she could go home.

"I was wondering if Kate is allowed to go home yet?" asked Gibbs.

"I want to keep her in for observation, she did take quiet a beating, I would have to say she might be able to go home early tomorrow afternoon or late tomorrow morning at the earliest," replied Dr. Cavello.

"Okay," said Gibbs.

Gibbs was just about to walked back into Kate's hospital room when Abby came up to him.

"How is Kate?" asked Abby.

"She…she was heavily beaten and raped," replied Gibbs.

"Oh my god," said Abby and then started to walk into Kate's room.

"Abby wait," said Gibbs.

"What Gibbs," replied Abby.

"She is asleep right now and remember she might not look exactly like our normal Kate because of all the bruises," said Gibbs.

"I know Gibbs," replied Abby.

They both walked into Kate's hospital room and sat down, Gibbs on Kate's right side and Abby on her left.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

The next morning in Kate's hospital room…

…Gibbs was asleep in his chair while holding onto Kate's hand, Abby had left not long after Gibbs fell asleep.

Kate woke up and saw Gibbs asleep in his chair and slightly smiled at the sight, she would have fully smiled if her face wasn't quiet so sore.

A few minutes later Gibbs woke up.

"You're awake," said Gibbs.

"Yeah I am," replied Kate.

"How long have you been awake for?" asked Gibbs.

"Not very long, did you sleep here last night?" asked Kate.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" replied Gibbs.

"No, no I don't," said Kate.

"Abby came in last night when you were asleep she must have left after I had fallen asleep," said Gibbs.

Just as Kate was about to reply when Tony walked into Kate's hospital room carrying flowers.

Tony placed the flowers down on the cupboard next to Kate's bed.

"Thank you Tony," said Kate.

Throughout the rest of the day Ducky visited, Abby came to visit a few times and even Director Shepard came to see how Kate was doing which surprised Kate.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**A/N:** Okay this update is only short but that is the way it sorta turned out, more on the way soon. Do you know what's weird? No well I do, I like NCIS which as you know has to do with the Navy and the Marines, I also like Stargate SG1 which has to do with the Air Force and I am an Australian Air Force Cadet. Weird huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Kate gets kidnapped and raped, Kibbs.

**Spoilers:** Unsealed just the bit where she says she sleeps with her gun under her pillow.

**Pairings:** Kibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far I really appreciate them. I forgot to mention in the other chapter that the old director isn't in this story but Jenny is instead.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**Chapter Four - Going Home**

That afternoon the doctor came into Kate's hospital room to inform Kate and Gibbs that she could go home.

"Okay Kate I have no problems with you going home but there is one condition," said Dr. Cavello.

"And what would that be?" asked Kate.

"I don't want you to be alone so I suggest you stay with someone a friend or family member," replied Dr. Cavello.

"She will be staying with me until she goes back to work," said Gibbs.

"Okay," replied Dr. Cavello and then left the room.

"Gibbs you don't have to I can always stay with Abby," said Kate.

"No it's fine, I want you to stay at my place," replied Gibbs.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Meanwhile in the bullpen...

…Tony and the others were devising a plan for a surprise welcome home party for Kate.

"Okay so Kate is going home today," said Tony.

"And we know that they are "together" so she will most likely be staying with him," added Abby.

"We also know that Gibbs never locks his front door so we can easily sneak in," said Tony.

"Who is going to do what?" asked McGee.

"Probie you are surveillance you can tell us when you see them coming down the road, Ducky you are in charge of the food and Abby and I will organize telling Kate's friends and put up the decorations," replied Tony.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

In the parking lot at the hospital…

…Kate and Gibbs were walking out to Gibbs' car; by the time they got out of the hospital it was already mid-afternoon.

"Do you need me to get you anything before we go back to my place?" asked Gibbs.

"No I'm fine," replied Kate.

Gibbs started the engine and pulled out of the parking space and drove out of the parking lot and drove home.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back at Gibbs' house…

…Tony and Abby had finished putting up all the decorations made sure all of Kate's friends were there, Ducky had organized all the food and McGee was out the front keeping an eye out for Gibbs' car.

About twenty minutes later McGee noticed Gibbs' car coming down the road and ran back inside.

"They're coming," said McGee.

Everyone rushed to their hiding spots and Tony turned off the lights.

They heard Gibbs' car pull up in the drive way, they heard the car doors open and shut, they heard them open the door and walk in and they heard the light switch being flicked on, then they jumped out and yelled "Welcome Home Kate."

"What the hell are you lot doing in my house," responded Gibbs.

"A surprise welcome home party for Kate, it was Tony's idea," said Abby.

"Thank you guys," replied Kate.

Abby came up to Kate and gave her a hug and then all of Kate's friends one by one gave her a hug and said how sorry they were that this happened to her.

The rest of the part went buy, Gibbs talked when he had to and when he didn't he just kept quiet. Kate was talking with Abby, Tony, McGee, Ducky and her friends.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Later that night as everyone was leaving Gibbs whacked Tony across the back of the head.

"What was that for?" asked Tony.

"For having the idea for a surprise party in my house," replied Gibbs and walked off.

With that Tony left.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Later that night Kate and Gibbs were sitting on the couch watching a movie. By the time it had finished Kate had fallen asleep.

Gibbs got up off of the couch and carried Kate up to their room and tucked her into bed and placed her sig under her pillow.

He started to walk out of the room but was stopped by Kate.

"Where are you going?" slurred Kate.

"I'm going down to work on my boat; your sig is under your pillow," replied Gibbs.

"You remembered," said Kate slightly less slurry.

"I always slide it under your pillow when I leave you alone," replied Gibbs.

"Thank you," said Kate.

"Get some sleep," replied Gibbs.

"Yes sir," said Kate.

If it were McGee or someone else calling him sir he would have told them not to call him sir but this was Kate, he loved it when she called him sir.

Gibbs left the room shutting the door slightly and walked downstairs and into the basement to work on his boat.

After a couple of hours of working on his boat he went back upstairs, went into their bedroom, got changed and crawled into bed and snuggled up to Kate.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**A/N:** I know Gibbs only has one TV in his house and that is in his basement but for this story he has another TV in his living room. In case you didn't know already Kate and Gibbs' (secret) relationship was already established before the kidnap and rape happened. Please read and review it means a lot to me and it kinda makes me write faster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**By CSI Amanda Ylia**

**Summery:** Kate gets kidnapped and raped, Kibbs.

**Spoilers:** None that I can think of but if there is any con you please tell me in a review.

**Pairings:** Kibbs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS or anything associated with it.

**A/N: **It has been raining here in Australia and it is summer and now it is all humid, I hate it when it is humid.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**Chapter Five - Why?**

Kate woke up that morning to find herself wrapped in Gibbs' arms and to the smell of saw dust off of his body.

"Morning," said Gibbs.

"Morning," slurred Kate in reply.

"You sleep well?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah, better that at the hospital," replied Kate slightly less slurry.

"That's good. Do you think the others know about us?" asked Gibbs.

"I think they know but I also think Abby and Ducky have known longer than Tony and McGee," replied Kate.

"Yeah I agree," said Gibbs.

They got up Kate went into the bathroom to have a shower and Gibbs went downstairs to make breakfast.

After Kate had her shower she got dressed and walked downstairs and could smell the smell of coffee and what Gibbs was cooking.

"So what's for breakfast?" asked Kate as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Waffles," replied Gibbs.

"Mmmmmm waffles haven't had them in a while," said Kate.

Gibbs walked over to the table with a cup of coffee for Kate and walked back over to the counter and grabbed the two plates of waffles and his coffee cup.

They ate their breakfast while chatting about stuff.

"So what was the name of the guy who attacked me?" asked Kate.

"He is Justin Black, he isn't the guy who lives next door," replied Gibbs.

"I remember the name 'Black' from somewhere," said Kate and then took another bite of her waffles.

"I thought you would, he is the brother of former Petty Officer Charlie Black who was found dead last year we investigated the case," replied Gibbs then he took another sip of his coffee.

"Now I remember, we didn't find his killer," said Kate.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Gibbs.

"Possibly," replied Kate.

"Back then we didn't think of Justin Black as a suspect but now after this I think he killed his brother," said Gibbs.

"Is this you thinking or is this your famous gut talking?" asked Kate.

"Both, I'll ask him if he knows anything about his brothers murder when I interrogate him today," replied Gibbs.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in relative silence and then washed up the dishes together and then Gibbs got ready to go to work.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Later that morning Gibbs had left for work and Kate was in the living room watching TV more like sitting there thinking.

'Why did he go after me? He could have gone after anyone of us, why me?' Kate thought.

A few minutes later Kate had remembered something from Petty Officer Charlie Black's murder.

'I bumped into Justin during the investigation and he said "You better watch your back you might not see me coming one day",' thought Kate.

Kate turned off the TV and got up off of the couch and grabbed her keys off of the coffee table and walked out the front door to her car and got in and drove to HQ.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

In the bullpen twenty minutes later Kate walked in, Gibbs wasn't there.

"Tony where is Gibbs?" asked Kate.

"What are you doing here, I thought you had the week off?" asked Tony in reply.

"Just tell me where is Gibbs?" asked Kate again getting a little impatient.

"He's with Abby," replied Tony.

Kate walked over to the elevator and down to Abby's lab.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

In Abby's lab Abby was informing Gibbs about what she found from the evidence when Kate walked in.

"Kate what are you doing her?" asked Abby.

"I need to talk to Gibbs," replied Kate.

"I'll be back," said Gibbs.

Gibbs walked over to Kate and led her out of the lab.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Gibbs and Kate walked off of the elevator and back into the bullpen, Gibbs went over to his desk and Kate stood in front.

"I think I might know why Justin Black went after me," said Kate.

"Okay, why?" asked Gibbs.

"During the investigation last year I accidentally bumped into him I said sorry and he said "You better watch your back you might not see me coming one day," I can't believe I forgot about that," replied Kate.

"I'll ask him about that when I interrogate him," said Gibbs.

"Okay," replied Kate.

"Go home, get some rest Kate," said Gibbs.

"But I wanna stay here for a bit and talk to Abby," replied Kate.

"Okay, but I don't want you working on the case," said Gibbs.

"Whatever you say," replied Kate and with that she left the bullpen before Gibbs could say anything else.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

Back in Abby's lab Kate walked in and walked over to Abby.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" asked Abby when she saw Kate.

"Yeah but I wanted to talk to you but Gibbs doesn't want me working on the case.

"Do you know what we should do?" asked Abby.

"What?" asked Kate.

"We should go to a health spa, we haven't been to one in a while," replied Abby.

"That sounds good right about now," said Kate.

"Gibbs is so annoying he always makes us cancel our weekend plans because of a case," said Abby.

"Yeah I agree," replied Kate.

"I never thought I would here you say something like that," said Abby.

"Why?" asked Kate.

"It's not something someone would say about their lover," replied Abby.

"Gibbs is not my lover," said Kate shocked.

"He so is, it's _so_ obvious," replied Abby.

"Okay he is my lover but I don't want the director finding out," said Kate.

"Why?" asked Abby.

"Because if she does find out I'll be transferred to another team and I don't want that," replied Kate.

**Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell Kate's Nightmare from Hell**

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter, I have no idea where the waffles came from…oh wait yes I do that is what Dr Daniel Jackson eats for breakfast on Stargate SG1. I was watching the news the other night and there is this street about an hour away from where I live and it is called McGee street I thought you would like to know and please read and review it means a lot to me so please R&R.


End file.
